Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone
Lupin the IIIrd: '''Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone' (LUPIN THE IIIRD 次元大介の墓標 ''Jigen Daisuke no Bohyō) is a two-part film released in 2014 as a "continuation spin-off" of The Woman Called Fujiko Mine. Synopsis By bringing her voice to West Doroa, the East Doroan singer Queen Malta hoped that she could heal the rift between the two countries. Instead, her murder on stage by an unknown assassin only served to increase the tension between the two countries. Already a country known for its incredibly low crime rate, East Doroa increases security in preparation for war--but security is nothing to the likes of super-genius thief Lupin III! Still, when he and partner Daisuke Jigen swipe the Little Comet gemstone from an embassy in East Doroa, it's a little convenient that the police seem to know their every move. And worse, before they can even make their getaway, the pair find themselves under the crosshairs of a certain hitman--the same one that killed Queen Malta! Something's fishy, and in order to confirm his suspicions, Jigen visits the cemetery. There, he finds himself staring at his own gravestone. It's a calling card of the sniper, Yael Okuzaki... and no one targeted by him has ever escaped the grave! But why is he only after Jigen, and not Lupin? And things only get more complicated with Fujiko around! Cast Original Japanese cast: * Kanichi Kurita as Lupin III * Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen * Akio Hirose as Yael Okuzaki * Miyuki Sawashiro as Fujiko Mine * Marika Minase as Queen Malta * Kōichi Yamadera as Inspector Koichi Zenigata * Kanji Obana as Howard Locke Wood (Mamo) English dub cast: * Keith Silverstein as Arsène Lupin III * Dan Woren as Daisuke Jigen * Jamieson Price as Yael Okuzaki * Cristina Vee as Fujiko Mine * Erica Lindbeck as Queen Malta * Richard Epcar as Inspector Koichi Zenigata * Kirk Thornton as Howard Lockewood (Mamo) Release In March 2014, it was announced that The Woman Called Fujiko Mine's animation director and character designer, Takeshi Koike, was directing an animated film that serves as a "continuation spin-off" to the TV series. Yu Kiyozono also returned to produce the film. Koike's fellow Redline creators Katsuhito Ishii and James Shimoji served as advisor and music composer respectively. The film was split into two parts and had a limited screening at the Shinjuku Wald 9 theater from June 21–27, 2014."Lupin the IIIrd: Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone Anime Film's 1st Screenshots Revealed". Anime News Network. April 10, 2014. Retrieved April 10, 2014. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 28, 2014, with an art book included in the limited edition.Beveridge, Chris (September 21, 2014). "Kadokawa Adds New ‘Lupin the 3rd: Daisuke Jigen’s Gravestone’ Anime DVD/BD Release Spot". The Fandom Post. Retrieved October 8, 2014. The 30-track soundtrack to the movie was released on December 10, 2014."LUPIN THE IIIRD 次元大介の墓標 オリジナルサウンドトラック Soundtrack". Nippon Columbia. Retrieved December 7, 2014. On December 21, 2014, Discotek Media announced their acquisition of the North American distribution rights to the film, which will be retitled Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone for the American market. Their upcoming Blu-ray/DVD release of the film will include the company's first original English dub, which is being produced in cooperation with Bang Zoom! Entertainment."Discotek Adds Lupin III: Jigen's Gravestone, Yowapeda, Go Nagai World, Toei's Little Mermaid, Iria". Anime News Network. Retrieved December 22, 2014. Japan *'DVD' November 28, 2014 (Kadokawa) *'DVD' November 28, 2014 Special Edition with Art Book (Kadokawa) *'Blu-ray' November 28, 2014 Special Edition with Art Book (Kadokawa) *'Amazon Prime' (TMS) USA *'DVD' April 5, 2016 (Discotek) *'Blu-ray' April 5, 2016 (Discotek) *'Amazon Prime' 2018 (TMS, dubbed and subtitled) France *'DVD' July 11, 2017 (Black Box) *'Blu-ray/DVD' July 11, 2017 (Black Box) United Kingdom *'Amazon Prime' (TMS, dubbed and subtitled) *'VOD' (Netflix) TBA Lupin the IIIrd: Jigen's Grave Marker (TMS Paris, Japanese with English subtitles) Mistakes *The gravestones of Lupin and Fujiko say "5st" and "6st" instead of 5th and 6th due to that the animators copied and pasted Jigen's gravestone and changed the numbers. *On Fujiko's gravestone, it says "FAMME FATALF" rather than Femme fatale. Notes *In Japan, this is classed as a 2 part OVA rather than a movie. *The English dub does not dub the preview at the beginning of Part 2. *This was the first release rated for a BBFC certificate in the UK by TMS themselves instead of Western Connection, Manga, StudioCanal or Anime Limited. It also uses the International name rather than Discotek's Jigen's Gravestone. https://bbfc.co.uk/releases/lupin-iiird-jigens-grave-marker-2014 *The countries of West and East Doroa are based on West and East Germany. Since this takes place in the 1970s, it was before the unification of the two countries. *Goemon appears as a cameo in the Calamity File that Lupin gave Fujiko, it is his only appearance in the film. External Links *Official Site (Japanese) *Official Site (English US) *TMS Official English Page References Category:Films Category:Lupin the IIIrd Universe